Collision of the Elements
by Shadow Faerie2007
Summary: Harry's 6th year brings unexpected friends and powers... Maybe even the love of his life...
1. Chapter 1

Collision of Elements.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the Harry Potter gang, Lina is my own and this plot is   
  
my own....   
  
A/N: For all you skeptics out there Minerva and Albus have no set age and   
  
therefore anything is possible so I suggest you go with the flow or not read   
  
this at all.... That is all I have to say besides the fact that I do not   
  
tolerate flames so if you don't like it just don't read it.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
*~**~**~**~  
  
Prologue   
  
Chapter Rating: G  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
*~**~**~**~  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when his youngest child   
  
walked into his office. He smiled happily at her and motioned for her to sit and   
  
have some tea. The woman did as indicated and the two engaged in light   
  
conversation.   
  
"Really father, Sara is to difficult of a person for this place. The   
  
students would never take to her. She is to far gone in the ways of the D'Ni to   
  
even be civil to others who are not like the D'Ni."  
  
"Sara is a good girl, she may have embraced the ancient ways but she only   
  
does it to anger you. You did something like that to me once, only it involved   
  
hair dye and a motorbike if my memory serves."  
  
The woman laughed whole-heartedly. She sighed and relented, saying Sara   
  
would indeed come to Hogwarts before the school year started. The woman had her   
  
doubts about if she would stay... She never had liked being tied down to one   
  
spot for any given length of time. She didn't know if she could teach a group of   
  
16 year olds anything... But then given whom she was and who her husband was.   
  
That would be easy compared to daily life as a Snape....  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
*~**~**~**~  
  
Well that would be the prologue. Short and sweet. It seems kind of confusing   
  
thought doesn't it? You will learn the woman's name in later chapters though. I   
  
promise. For now I must away and write some more.... Leave a review if you care   
  
to. I would be greatly pleased if you did. 


	2. Chapter 2

The collision of Worlds and Elements.

Disclaimer: I only own Lina Croft that's it! Only Lina!

" Now for that explanation. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lina, all of you are wizards that control the elements. Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lara are also Element controllers. Nevertheless, they were not destined to fight Voldemort. They were destined to train you though. Minerva and I are going to help in the process. We will be training you four to control you powers. We will also be teaching you hand to hand combat, and to master you telekinetic ability and well as telepathy and premonition. Is that all clear?"

"Crystal papa. Crystal."

"Clear as day."

"Got it."

"Wow."

When he heard their acknowledgement, he turned to the other five in the room. He looked at each of them in turn. His gaze lingered on Severus and Lara. They had conveniently spotted a chair and were now lounging in it. Lara had seated herself on Severus's lap. This did not seem to bother Severus a bit as his arms had wrapped themselves around Lara's waist.

Albus smiled to himself. He had known since Lily and James started to go together that Lara and Severus were in love. That was the real reason Lara let James go.

" Are all of you up to this?" his question was simple. He got the same response.

"Of course daddy."

"Yes Professor."

"Consider it done Albus."

"Yes."

"It will be most interesting Headmaster"

'We are ready for this. Why do you worry so much darling?' Minerva's silent question rang in Albus's thoughts clearly. No one knew they were married. No one except Lara and Lina that is.

'It is my nature to worry love. It is my nature.' He replied. He walked over to his desk and began to swiftly write. Three letter, all exactly the same.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three will have letters sent home stating that you will stay year round at the school from now on. I have also stated as to why this is being done. I know that the Dursley's will not care. However, it is policy to inform all of the parents."

"Papa, shall I transfer here? It will be easier. Besides No one knows that I'm related to you. Besides those that are present in the room." Suggests Lina.

"Yes, I was just thinking of that. How smart you are my tiger. Your sorting shall be tomorrow morning. You will attend classes with your housemates. Your things will be put into your dorm."

"Alright. Shall we go then? I'll sit in on Severus's classes, shall I?

"Yes, that is if you don't mind Severus?"

"No not at all. Come along then. It's almost time for the last class of the day. Double potions . Gryffindor and Slytherin."

With that all of the people evacuate Albus's office. Except for Lara she stayed behind.

As they walked towards the dungeons Lina became more friendly with Hermione and Ron. She only flirted with Harry. When they reached the dungeons Ron and Hermione were together and Harry was very happy. While Lina looked around Severus's dungeon and Office Harry and Ron talked away from Hermione and Severus.

"Ron, Lina is beautiful! Best of all she's flirting with me."

"I know! You better snap her up before someone else does! Who knows who might get her if you don't?"

Harry immediately visions Draco Malfoy with Lina. He felt sick.

"Ron, I couldn't stand it if she was with anyone but me. It would drive me crazy with jealousy!"

"Then you better act fast mate. But give it a little more time. Like a couple of weeks." Whispered Ron hurriedly.

Soon both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were spilling into the room. Lina seemed to sense this and walked back into the room. She settled down behind Severus's desk. Ron and Harry went to their seats and readied themselves for potions class.

When the class had quiets down and seated themselves Severus begins his torment. Lina watches his with interest.

"I assume that you have all completed your homework assignment. So at this time I am going to collect it."

Lina turns her attention to the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. All of the Gyrffindors hand in the assignment. 15 choice people in Slytherin do not. Lina turns and looks expectantly at her father to deduct the due points from the house. When he does not Lina makes the matter known.

"Today we will make Love potions. Each of you will-"

"Professor, please tell me if I am mistaken but, you failed to deduct points from those who have not handed in your assignment. Am I wrong?"

"No Lina, you are correct. How many did not hand in their work."

"15 Slytherin sir."

"Thank you for pointing that out Lina. Now lets see for no one reminding you 15 to do your assignment a loss of 100 point and 75 points for not telling me. In all 175 points from Slytherin."

Suddenly its like the room is alive. Everyone whispers either excitedly, out of shock or out of pure hate. Not in all their years here in Severus's class had Slytherin been dealt such a blow. Especially not by the head of their house. Lina curious as to what the commotion was about listened to a few of the conversations.

"Who is that girl? If she transfers here I hope she's in Gryffindor. She hot and she puts those smarmy gits in their place!-"

"Who does she think she is? We're so much better than her.-"

"What a bitch-"

"I hope she isn't the Professor!-"

Lina smirks when she hears this. A plan automatically forms in her head. Her smirk only widens when she sees that Severus also heard that last bit.

Severus glided over to his desk and Lina. He was forming a _very_ un-Snape like plan in his head. One that involved Lina.

"Lina you know your love potions don't you?" he asks in a hushed whisper

"I know every potion ever made by every wizard in the wizarding world! Mother isn't dumb nor the teachers in D'Ni."

Severus chuckles at her reply. It is something like Lara or he himself would say. "Good. Now, would you care to teach my class?"

"I'd love to."

With that said Severus turns to the class. Instantly the room is deathly silent. None of the students move. Instead they just listen.

"As I was saying, I will not be teaching you this afternoon. In my place Lina will teach you. Any assignment she gives will be done and handed in when she tells you. Anyone who fails to do this is at Lina's mercy."

Severus turns ands nods to Lina. She stands and moves to the center of the room. When she does this Severus retires to the chair behind his desk.

"Right, so, first off, we will be making Love potions today. Each of you will make a different potion from many one else in the room. When the halfway point of class is reached the potions will be tested. The second half of class will be sent brewing the counter potion for the Love potion you consumed. Is that understood?"

Lina used the same voice that Severus knew all to well. It was a combination of fear and determination that he heard within her speech. The same tone that Lara had used when she had first met him on the train to Hogwarts. How fondly he remembered that day. Severus is wrenched out of his thoughts as that evil drawling voice rings through the dungeon. Severus looks up, Malfoy is the one that speaking and the only student that isn't working.

"Of course we _understand_ . We aren't stupid. Course you wouldn't know that." Drawled Draco

Lina whirls around to face him. A look of pure disgust and anger has made its way on to Lina's face. She steps closer to Malfoy's desk and puts one hand flat on it. The other hand she puts on her hip.(A/n: Many of the things that Lina does Lara and Severus also do. Just warning you. ;) She levels herself with Malfoy. Her voice is low and dangerous as she says.

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy my father is-"

"Listen Draco and listen well, I don't give a flying _fuck_ who your _father_ is. I asked you for your name not your family tree. 50 points from Slytherin for being a know it all git. Does that sit well with you or must you ask your _father_?"

Severus was unable to contain himself. His laughter rang out across the room. Lina looked at him. The rest of the class stilled in their work. Severus gave an explanation to Lina's look.

"Lina, I applaud you. You're the first person to give that boy the tongue lashing he deserves. It's quite comical really."

Draco by this time was furious. He was up and out of his seat by the end of Severus's sentence. He looked threateningly at the door. Lina seeing this returns to her "student" and her anger.

"Draco SIT DOWN right now!"

Instead of doing what she asks Draco just stands there. Then a wicked grin spreads across his face. He shoots toward the door. Lina just to be a bitch also shoots to the door. She is by far faster than he is and beats him to the door. She stands firm and blocks the door. To the rest of the class she looked quite frightening. To Severus she looked like his daughter, to Harry she looked like a goddess.

"Where the bloody hell do you think your going?"

"To owl my _father_, to tell him that some slut thinks she can take advantage of a _Malfoy_. Now get _out _of _my way_. "

Lina was furious. She could've nearly killed him. Instead she took a handful of his robes and lifted him. Now she was as tall as Harry. Who aver the years had become Severus's equal in height. Draco was at the vary least a full head shorter than they were. When he was eye level with her Lina stared menacingly at him.

"No"

"What do you mean No?"

"I mean that you're not _owling _anyone. I don't care _who _you are or what _family_ you're from. Here in this class you are a student. And a student obeys his teacher. Now _I_ am the _teacher_ and _you _are the…" Lina trails off waiting for him to answer.

"I am the student."

Lina sets him down.

"I still say you're a slut."

Lina stares directly into his eyes. She gets right up in his face and replies steadily and evilly.

"I am not a slut. Go back to your seat now or _I_ will put you there."

Draco takes a step back. Lina smirks triumphantly and follows him. Draco realizes what he's done and walks back to his seat. Momentarily defeated. Lina watches him carefully then says.

"Oh and Draco, you lost another 30 point for defying me, 20 for the attempt to leave class and 50 for calling me a slut."

Draco turns red with fury. Lina ignores him. Soon the class has reached midpoint. Lina first checks to see which of the students have successfully finished their points. She rewards every made potion with 8 points. With every unmade potion she takes away 2 points.

"All right, Gryffindors, I want you to give your potion to a Slytherin. Slytherins you are to give your potion to the Gryffindor that approaches you. Get to it!"

After the O.k. is given the Gryffindors move into action. When everyone has traded potions Lina gives a nod and everyone drinks their potion. A few people start to levitate as they swoon over a class mate(levitation love) and others just puke. Those that consumed the wrong potions are sent to Madam Pomfrey. The successful potions are rewarded 20 points. The rest of the class is uneventful. The whole time Severus watches Lina.

'She looks just like Lara. But she has my talent for potions and my temper. She was given all of Lara's talents as well as my own. Her hair is black like mine. Her eyes are like mine though they are full of vibrant life and emotions. I lost that years ago. She is my daughter. To think she's been a Croft all these years and she's really a Snape. That will change though. It will change.' Severus is drawn out of his thoughts as Lina speaks.

"Now, since you had a short experience with a Love potion, I want you to write an essay.-"

Lina is met be disgruntled groans.

"Nothing to long. It should only fill 2 yards. The effects that the potion had on you what you felt like and what the potion was supposed to do. I want it by Monday. Since its only Thursday you have 4 days to write it. You are dismissed. Harry would stay behind please?"

Lina walks over to Severus. She looks at him for a moment. Then says,

" I take it that Mummy will be sitting with you at dinner. So I will sit with Harry. Is that all right?" Lina's voice is soft.

Severus nods and stands. He walks around the desk and Gathers Lina into a hug. She gratefully returns it.

"My little girl. I've been away for so long. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course daddy. Of course."

With that Severus pulls away from Lina. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and looks at Harry.

"Potter, if you hurt my little girl, I swear I will kill you. Understood?"

"Perfectly sir, perfectly."


	3. Chapter 3

The collisions of elements.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry potter or tomb raider. I do however own Lina Snape.

The Sorting

PG-13

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Lina and Harry sat in the common room. Everyone else had gone to the library to do homework. Harry's was done with Lina's help. Lina sat next to Harry on the couch and read her D'Ni potions book. She had already finished her DADA and transfiguration books.

Harry looked at Lina. Not the glances he had gotten in Dumbledore and Snape's rooms. He really looked at her. She had black hair and eyes. Just like Snape did. Only her eyes held a whirlwind of emotion and life. Her hair was shiny not the greasy look her father had. Her skin was much paler than both her mother and her father. She was slim, that had to come from her mother. Snape is broad and strong looking. Her height she got from Snape. Her nose is small, her lips plump and cherry red. She embodies all that is female.

Harry also noticed her school robes. The robes were more of a dress, black in color. The front is laced with golden thread. On Lina's right breast was a dragon emblem. That was her house mascot. He did not notice Lina had finished her book and was looking at him.

Lina smiled as Harry studied her. She took the chance and studied him. She took in his messy hair, his green eyes. His eyes she noticed hold a great deal of emotion - more so than hers do. His frame is thin but strong. His skin held the healthy golden glow that hers never has. His face is thin and held a rosy tint. He had soft looking lips.

He has on simple black robes. The emblem on his left shoulder is a lion. The Gryffindor symbol. Lina suddenly felt sad. Both her mother and father were Slytherin. She had no chance of getting into Gryffindor. But, she really wanted to be near Harry.

Their serene state was broken when Ron burst through the portrait hole. He rushed over to them in excitement.

"Come on. Its time for Lina's sorting!"

Harry and Lina looked happily at one another. Both jumped up and raced to the Great Hall. Minerva waited for Lina by the door. She smiled at the approaching figures. Harry and Ron went into sit with their classmates as Lina and Minerva proceeded to the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore stood and a hush fell over the room.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new student. Lina Snape has transferred from D' Ni to learn here. She will be sorted and will attend the sixth year classes."

The sorting hat sang its song. It was cryptic. More so than usual. As Lina sat beneath it the hat went crazy.

"Another ELEMENTAL? What is it with these people."

Lina giggled and said, "calm yourself sir sorting hat. I assure you that you will meet no more of my kind for many years after this."

"Thank you for that foresight. Now where to put you is the question at hand. I should put you in Slytherin but, you will have no part of that. You are intelligent, more so than any Ravenclaw. You are kinder than any Hufflepuff and braver than any Gryffindor. You surpass even Salzaar Slytherin in his potions knowledge. I think you should choose your house."

Lina took no time in answering the hat. "I choose Gryffindor."

The hat nodded and shouted out her choice of "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lina got up as Minerva removed the hat. She walked calmly to Harry, trying to retain her excitement. When she reached him he picked her up and spun her around. After her set her down they ate.


End file.
